Sortez moi de la
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Yuya à 16 ans... Mais pourquoi CA, devait lui tomber dessus ? Comment vont réagire kyo et les autres ?Vous voulez savoir ce qui va lui arriver ? Venez lire :p
1. Prologue

Auteur : Moa (Dodie)

Titre : Sortez moi de la..

Résumé : Yuya à 16 ans... Mais pourquoi CA, devait lui tomber dessus ? Comment vont réagire kyo et les autres ?

Couple : Kyo/Yuya

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Prologue°

Yuya se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte, hagarde.  
Comment cela pouvait être vrai ? En 4 ans, elle n'avait jamais été embêtée avec cela, et voila que maintenant, ca lui tombait dessus.  
Elle serra entre ses doigts, la lettre qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir.  
Intrigué, Tigre Rouge s'avança vers elle, et demanda :

-"Yuya, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? "  
-"Rien, rien"

Mentit-elle.

-"Bon... tu viens ? Tous ensemble, ont à décidés d'aller se promener dehors, histoire de prendre l'air, il fait étouffant dans cette maison, je suis en sueur"  
-"C'est ce que je sens, oui. Je te conseil d'aller prendre une douche après"  
-"Tu viendras avec moi ? "

Pour toute réponse, il alla dire bonjour au mur d'en face.

-"Ca te va comme réponse ? Au fait, je préfère rester à la maison... J'ai un truc à faire.."

Ensuite, elle s'en alla dans sa chambre.  
Tigre Rouge s'extirpa tant bien que mal du mur, et marmona :

-"Si Kyo était là, il aurait pu l'obliger à sortir"

En effet, le Samurai était partit quelques jours avec Kyoshiro, pour aller s'entraîner tous les deux.

-"Bon.."

Sur ce, Tigre Rouge alla rejoindre les autres, et ils sortirent tous.  
Yuya était seule dans la pièce, avec un sac de voyage, qu'elle était en train de remplir.  
Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle entendit frapper à la porte.  
Elle alla ouvrir, avec un soupir.  
Un homme habillé sobrement se tenait devant elle.

-"Mademoiselle Shiina, vous savez pourquoi je suis la "  
-"Oui.. attendez, je vais chercher mon sac et j'arrive.."

Elle s'en alla le chercher, et laissa la lettre qu'elle avait reçut le matin même, bien en évidence sur le lit, pour que les autres sachent ou elle était partit. Ensuite, elle rejoignit l'homme et ils partirent tout les deux.

Environ une heure après, toute la bande revint à la maison.

-" Ahh, ca fait du bien d'aller s'oxigéner" Commenca Yukimura.  
-" Tu à surtout été étouffer toute les femmes que tu rencontrais" Répondit TG -" Rohhh, aller, il faut bien s'amuser de temps en temps"  
-" Oui, sauf que toi c'est tout le temps "  
-" Oh, Sasuke, comment ose tu me faire ce genre de réflexion "  
-" Je fais ce qu'il me plait, et je dis ce que je veux"  
-" Pff, oui, je m'en suis bien rendu compte. Aucune discipline.."

Yukimura se vit gratifié d'un regard noir, de la pars de Sasuke, et il sourit doucement, amusé.  
Tigre Rouge, en regardant autour de lui, fronca les sourcils.

-"Au fait, vous avez vu Yuya ? "  
-"Non... elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ? "  
-"Si, mais j'imagine qu'elle dois être sortit depuis le temps"  
-"Elle ne serait pas partit de la maison sans nous le dire"  
-"Bon, allons voir dans sa chambre alors."

Tigre rouge, Sasuke et Yukimura allèrent donc frapper à la porte de la chambre de la chasseuse de prime.

-"Yuya, tu es la ?"

Aucune réponse.

-"Ouvre, c'est nous.."

Toujours rien.  
Inquiet, ils ouvrirent la porte, pour voir la chambre complètement vide, sans personne, sans habit, sans rien..

-"Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? Tout à disparut"  
-"Regardez, il y a quelque chose sur le lit"

Ils s'approchèrent, et Tigre rouge s'empara de la lettre.  
Après avoir rapidement parcourut les lignes qu'elle contenait, il la lacha brusquement, la mine sombre, et une lueur de colère s'alluma dans son regard.  
Intrigué, Sasuke pris à son tour la lettre ,pour la lire à voix haute.. :

°Fin du prologue°

Bon, c'est pas très long, mais c'est le prologue hihi Je garde le suspens. Vous avez aimé ? Revieeeewww Vous voulez la suite ? Reviewwwww

Loll 


	2. Le retour de Kyo

Auteur : Moa (Dodie)

Titre : Sortez moi de la..

Résumé : Yuya à 16 ans... Mais pourquoi CA, devait lui tomber dessus ? Comment vont réagire kyo et les autres ?

Couple : Kyo/Yuya

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi.

Réponses auw review :

Princesse d'Argent : Ahhh, ma reviewveuse de Naruto Contente de te voir sur Samurai Deeper Kyp .  
Je suis contente que ca te plaise, j'ai longtemps hésitée à mettre cette fanfiction, c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à ce registre, lol.  
Quand j'ai vu la fin du manga SDK, je me suis décidée, et voila, lol.  
Bonne lecture, bisous.

Jenni944 : Oui, c'est petit lol. tu saura tout dans ce chapitre hihi Bonne lecture, bisous 

Michiyo Uzumaki : Contente que ca te plaise J'ai pasp u écrire plus hier, parce que l'orage arrivait, j'ai du tout fermer, donc j'ai posté le chapitre juste avant de partir. Voila la suite, toute les réponses à tes question sont dedant hihi. Bonne lecture, kiss.

Lady Killer : Une petite suite, oui, la voila hihi bonne lecture

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 1°

Sasuke s'empara à son tour de la lettre, pour la lire à voix haute :

-"Mademoiselle Shiina, après quelques recherches, nous avons découvert, avec beaucoup de retard, que vous n'aviez plus de famille, et viviez sans tutelle.  
Ceci est innaceptable. Les enfants, mineur, nepeuvent vivre seul et sans tutelle. Leur place est dans un orphelinat. C'est pour cela que le Lundi 12 Mars, un homme de notre orphelinat viendra à l'adresse indiquée dans votre fiche, pour vous conduire à votre nouvelle demeure. L'orphelinat. Vous n'en sortirez qu'à vos 21 ans.  
En esperant vous voir très vite.

La directrice.

Tigre Rouge, de colère, cogna son poing contre le mur, laissant une marque dans celui-ci.

-"Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'ai jamais vu ca. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sentent le besoin de venir fouiner la dedans, alors qu'ils sont restés tranquil pendant 4 ans !"

Sasuke, la tête baissé, répondit, une note de tristesse dans la voix.

-"Parce qu'ils sont beaucoup trop débordé, ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de chaque cas du Japons. Quand ils tombent sur une fiche au hazard, ils l'épluche, et ensuite, c'est comme ca vien de ce passer pour Yuya, l'enfant est obligé d'aller à l'orphelinat."

-"Tu as déjà eu ce problème Sasuke "  
-"Moui..."

Il leva ses yeux vers Yukimura qui, lui, souriait, en le regardant.  
Finalement, Yukimura pris la parole.

-"Sasuke à déjà reçut une lettre de ce genre, mais on n'en a jamais parlé à quiconque. Quand je l'ai lu, je me suis empressé d'aller les voir..."

Tigre Rouge, surprit, demanda :

-"Et tu as réussi à ce qu'ils ne viennent pas chercher Sasuke "  
-"Oui"  
-"Et comment "  
-"Je l'ai adopté"

Répondit-il fièrement, sous les yeux ahuri de Tigre.  
Un blanc s'abattit sur la pièce, alors que Yukimura souriait, Sasuke regardait le sol, et Tigre Rouge gobait les mouches.  
Gênée, Sasuke décida de rompre le silence.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait... pour Yuya "  
-"Je ne sais pas... Moi je serais d'avis d'aller la chercher, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle, elle veut"  
-"Autant aller la voir, pour lui demander directement"  
-"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.. Tien, l'adresse de l'orphelina est mis sur la lettre"

Sans rien dire aux autres, les trois sortirent, direction Yuya.

Après 45 minutes de marchent, ils arrivèrent en face d'une grande batisse aux allures de prison. Les fenêtre grillagées, les mur gris, à la limite délabrés.  
Comment pouvaient-ils faire vivre des enfants dans un tel lieu ? Soudain ,des cris retentirent.  
D'un même mouvements, Sasuke, Yukimura et Tigre tournèrent la tête vers la source des cris.  
Ils virent deux enfants, d'environ 5 et 6 ans, passer en courant devant eux, vite suivit par un adulte de grande taille, au visage sévère.  
Il attrapa les deux enfants par le col, en leur criant des injures.

-"Je vous interdit formellement de quitter l'orphelinat ! Personne ne peut en sortir. Et la punition que je vais vous infliger va vite vous faire regretter votre geste, et je peux vous assurer que vous ne recommencerez plus jamais "  
-"Non, je vous en pris, ne nous battez pas !"

Le plus petits des enfants pleurnichait, en se serrant contre le plus grand, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large.  
Mais l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter, et il les traînèrent jusqu'au batiment, sourd à leurs protestations.  
Nos trois samurai n'étaient pas intervenu, mais on pouvait facilement lire sur leur visage, la haine, le mépris et le dégout.  
Tigre Rouge prit la parole :

-"Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle doit aimer vivre ici "  
-"Non... Je ne pense pas"  
-"Alors on va aller la sortir de là "  
-"Pas seuls.. Attendons que Kyo sois rentré. Il ne devrait pas tarder, son entrainement ne devait pas durer très longtemps"

D'un commun accord, ils rebroussèrent chemin, direction la maison, l'esprit encore emplit de haine.  
Arrivé chez eux, ils entendirent une voix assez énervée.  
Pas de doute, kyo était rentré.  
Rapidement, ils entrèrent, pour trouver kyo assis sur le sol, bras croisé, pipe en bouche.  
Celui-ci tourna ses yeux vers eux, et demanda, d'une voix sec.

-"Ou est planche à pain ? Je ne l'ai pas vu quand je suis rentré. J'ai faim"  
-"Elle ne viendra pas"  
-"Tien donc, et pourquoi ca ? "

Sasuke se mit en devoir de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.  
Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, l'expression de Kyo changeait radicalement.  
Il était furieux.

°A suivre..°

Voila.  
C'est encore court, mais au moin je poste rapidement hihihi.  
Review pleaseeeee kissous 


	3. amies

Auteur : Moa (Dodie)

Titre : Sortez moi de la..

Résumé : Yuya à 16 ans... Mais pourquoi CA, devait lui tomber dessus ? Comment vont réagire kyo et les autres ?

Couple : Kyo/Yuya

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi.

Réponses auw review :

Princesse d'Argent : Lui, il le croit que c'est sa bonne :p Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise désolé pour le retard, mais voila la suite ,en esperant qu'elle te plaira. Kissous !

IthilWilwarin : C'est clair qu'avec moi, yuya est mal barré j'aime torturer les personnages, mdrrrr. voila la suite, en esperant qu'elle te plaise. Kissous

Daffy ze hinti : Je n'arrive jamais à mettre des descriptions, les descriptions ne m'aime pas... lol. 

YuLu-ChAn : Rahhh j'aime les gens accro à mes histoires, lol, je suis une drogue Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture.

Lady Killer : Le beau kyo sur son blanc destrier... Les yeux pleins d'amour, faut pas exagéré, il va encore se foutre de sa geule je pari (je sais pas, j'ai pas encore écrit ) voila la suite, bonne lecture.

Michiyo Uzumaki : J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, lol, d'ailleur j'en ai d'autre, mais faut pas que je commence trop de fanfiction non plus, lol. Voici la suite, en esperant qu'elle te plaise.

gasp31 : Voila la suite je suis contente que mon idée te plaise. Bonne lecture !

Rini : Désolé si c'est court, lol, voila la suite.

jenni944 : Un kyo furieux, c'est trop kawaiiiii vivement qu'il aille la recherche, lol. Bonne lecture

Yuya : Raaaah, alors toi ! tu ma mis des review à toute mes fanfiction, mdr, j'en revenais pas du tout.  
J'était la bouche en cul de poule, devant mon écran de pc, en lisant tes reviews, ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que mes fanfiction te plaisent ! Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi... j'aime dégouter tout le monde avec mon suspens au moin je suis sur qu'ils viendront lire la suite, mdrrr. Bonne lecture !

Yuya chan : Voila la suite je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'une dépression mentale, lol. Bonne lecture, merci pour ta review

Asahi Shin'ju : J'aime le hazard il m'a porté chance bien des fois, lol.  
Je m'attaque à un nouveau registre, samurai deeper kyo, et apparement, je m'y prend pas trop mal lol. vive kyo et yuya, c'est bien vrai ca, lol, bonne lecture !

Shihodo : "une nouvelle fan fic sur Kyo et en plus de Dodie Rogue, rien de mieux " ca veux dire quoi cette phrase ? mdrrrrr J'aime le couple de kyo et yuya, j'aime ce manga... et j'aime mon idée, même si c'est vrai que c'est très décalé, j'avais envie depuis déjà plusieur semaine de m'essayer à ce thème voila la suite, bonne lecture

Sheena : Merciii hihi , voila la suite, bonne lecture

Désolé pour le retard, mais je travail (snif) et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi, mais voila la suite en esperant qu'elle vous plaise

bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 2°

La maison trembla sous le coup du samurai.  
Kyo, les traits déformés par la rage, venait de frapper le mur de son poing, en criant.

-"Et pourquoi l'a-t-elle suivi comme ca ? Qu'elle petite idiote !"

Tigre Rouge tenta tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu :

-"Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix"  
-"On à toujours le choix !"

Kyo passa une main lasse sur son visage, et soupira.

-"Bon, il va falloir aller la chercher maintenant"  
-"Et une fois arrivé là-bas, que comptes-tu faire ? "  
-"Je ne sais pas.. j'aviserais"  
-"On ira quand "  
-"Le plus tôt possible.. j'imagine que ca doit pas être joyeux dans un pareil endroit"

Ils allèrent tous se coucher.  
Tigre et Sasuke, de leur côté, se tournaient et se retournaient dans leur lit.  
Yukimura dormait déjà comme un loire, et Kyo... Kyo.  
Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était à l'extérieur de la maison, dans le jardin.  
Allongée sur l'herbe, pipe en bouche, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il observait les étoiles, pensivement.

°°°° Le Lendemain °°°°°

Ils étaient tous devant l'orphelinat.  
Mais, comble de malchance, il était vide.  
Kyo soupira :

-"Et merde, apparement ils ont déjà déménagés"  
-"Mais comment on va faire pour la retrouver maintenant ? "

Tigre rouge dansait sur place, énervé.

-"Je ne sais pas... on va devoir chercher"

Tous soupirèrent. Mais que ne feraient-ils pas pour retrouver Yuya.

°°° Un mois après °°°°°

Un mois, ca faisait un mois qu'ils cherchaient tous sans relache. Un mois que Yuya était partit.. En les laissant seuls.  
Un mois que Tigre rouge ne souriait plus, un mois que Kyo s'énervait encore plus qu'avant, un mois que l'ambiance était très lourde, à la maison.  
Mais c'était décidé, ce n'est pas pour ca que les recherches allaient cesser.

Du coté de Yuya :

Un mois... un mois qu'elle vivait dans cet enfer.  
L'orphelinat ou ils avaient déménagé était plutôt grand, mais sombre.  
Des barreau aux fenêtres, des murs gris, des rats dans les chambres. C'était un orphelinat de fille. Mais mes surveillants, cuisinier, ménager, étaient tous des hommes. Les filles étaient par chambre de trois.  
Yuya avait de la chance dans son malheur, les deux filles avec lesquelles elle était, étaient devenues ses amies.  
Elles étaient très gentil.

La première se nommait gokuraku jigoku Yuna, dite Yuna. Une jeune fille de 16 ans,1m65, poitrine généreuse.  
A la longue chevelure brune aux reflets rouges cascadant jusqu'au creu de ses genoux.  
Le galbe de ses hanches était parfait, et ses deux yeux étaient assez spécial. Elle vait un oeil bleu, et l'autre vert. Petite particuliaritée, elle avait un tatouage sur l'omoplate gauche, qui représentait une aile de démon, et sur l'omoplate droite, qui représentait une aile d'ange.

Elle était de nature calme et posée, avec une étincelle d'intelligence brillant dans ses yeux, et un sens de l'humour hors du commun.

Quand à la dernière fille, pour sa part, était une vraie pile. 29 de gentilesse, 70 de de vacheries, et un pourcent de violence.

Une jeune fille de 15 ans, répondant au nom de Celia Sakurazuka.  
Elle mesure 1 mètre 63, à la peau mâte et au corps fin.  
Elle à les ongles longs, mais sans être de trop, les cheveux bruns presque noirs avec des reflets auburn, cascadant jusqu'au milieu de ses fesses.  
Elle a deux yeux marrons, presque noirs, avec un petit nez pointant légèrement vers le haut, ou trônaient deux grains de beautés.  
Un visage rond, des lèvres charnues, roses foncées.

Elle est d'u naturel calme, mis à part quand on la provoque, ou si on provoque ses amis. Alors la, attention à l'explosion.  
Positive, elle aime lancer des vannes à tout le monde, mais sans méchancetée.  
Pourtant, on dit qu'elle à un instinct de psychopate, et qu'elle peut être violente.

Toutes les trois étaient devenues très amies dans leurs malheur.  
Il fallait suporter la présence des surveillant, qui se montraient pressant avec elle.  
C'était à faire peur.

Un soir, alors qu'elles étaient toutes trois dans la salle d'eau de l'orphelinat (oui, c'est une salle d'eau commune,  
elles discutaient de tout et de rien.  
Yuna soupira :

-"J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, les surveillants vont nous laisser en paix"  
-"Ca m'étonnerait... tous les soir ils nous embêtes..."

Celia tapa son poing contre la paume de son autre main

-"Moi je dit qu'il faut leurs mettre nos poings dans la geule"

Yuna, en se grattant légèrement le crane, dit, sourcils froncés :

-"Ce ne serait pas la bonne solution. Mis à part si tu veux finir dans la salle 412... ce que je ne te conseil pas"

Yuya, tête basse, soupira:

-"Pfff, mais ils vont finir par nous faire du mal"  
-"Non, tu crois ? Depuis qu'on est ici, ils essaient "  
-"Celia, calme toi... arrête de t'acharner sur ce pauvre mur, il t'a rien fait"  
-"Toi yuna, tu es trop calme"  
-"Bon... c'est pas tout ca, mais on devrait aller se coucher... en essayant de pas se faire remarquer."

Les trois amis sortirent donc se sécher et s'habiller.  
Elles prirent ensuite le chemin de leur dortoir.  
Mais en chemin, trois surveillants se mirent en travers de leur chemin.  
Le surveillant de gauche prit la parole :

-"Et alors, vous trois, ou allez vous comme ca ? "

Yuya tenta de répondre calmement

-"On se rend dans notre chambre, simplement"  
-"Et si nous n'avons pas envie de vous laisser passer ? "

Le surveillant qui se trouvait au milieu, s'approcha d'elles, pour venir caresser de son index, la joue de Yuna.  
Celle-ci souleva un de ses sourcil, l'air de dire :"Qu'est ce que tu me veux"  
Celia, par contre, voyant que le surveillant comptait s'en prendre à son amie, réagit au quart de tour.  
Ni de une, ni de deux, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que son poings vienne s'écraser sur le "jolie" visage du surveillant.  
Lequel détala contre le mur d'en face.  
Le dernier surveillant s'approcha de Celia, et vint mettre son visage devant le sien

-"Hey, toi, tu sais que tu m'intéresse ? "  
-"Désolé, reviens me voir quand tu seras devenu intelligent"  
-"Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver toi, vien un peu, dans la salle 412, j'espère que tu te calmera"

Yuya déscida alors d'intervenir

-"Non, ne l'emmener pas la-bas "  
-"Quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que ce soit toi qu'on emmène ? "

Elle déglutit alors péniblement, et lui lança un regard noir.  
Pour ne pas rester en reste, yuna decida de s'en mêler.

°°10 minutes plus tard°°

-"Et voila.. Maintenant on se retrouve toute les trois dans la salle 412"  
-"Oh, hé, Yuya, arrête de déprimer comme ca. On va s'en sortir de cette salle "  
-"Ouai... en plusieurs morceau, ou alors même sans vie, mais on finira bien par en ressortir"  
-"Yuna, je ne te conaissait pas un tel humour"  
-"Bah comme ca c'est fait"  
-"'Mais... la salle 412.. c'est la salle ou ils.."

°A suivre°

Je me suis appliquée pour faire un chapitre plus long, mdrrr

comm please 


End file.
